Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 6 - Karma Chameleon
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with MimisaRi. Chris and Martin make a surprise for Mina, taking her to meet one of her favorite animals: chameleons. But Donita Donata plans to use the chameleon' camouflage on her new clothing line.


In the Tortuga, Mina was enjoying some songs from her Creaturepod, spinning and floating.

"What are you going to show Mina today? You'll take her to visit Blur again?" Koki asked.

"Nah. We have a surprise for her." Martin said.  
"We'll take her to see one of her favorite animals." said Chris, whispering.  
"Mina, have you packed everything?" Said Martin. Mina turned to them and landed.

"Yup." she said, showing them her new backpack. "Also, my new Creature Power Suit is ready to be tested. Thanks again, Aviva." The nymph smiled. Aviva finally succeded in repairing that suit Chris jammed in the Arctic (Polar Bears Don't Dance, pilot episode). Now, Mina had her own suit.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Wait, Mina! Before you go, let me fix your hair. Dancing like that, you messed him up again." Koki laughed, with a brush on her hand.

While she combed the nymph's hair, Martin and Chris verified their backpacks. Koki made two pigtails on Mina's long black and white hair.

"I'm taking the medallions too. Africa is a very good place for training." The nymph said. "_Ciao_." She said, running to reach her big brothers.

What Mina said made sense: they needed to practice their Nature Guardian powers.

"Where are we going, guys?" Mina asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise, Mina." Chris said. "You'll see once we get there."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a pink plane, Donita Donata observed lizards in a book.

"Hmm…so many lizards…so many choices for my new fashion statement…what's that?"

She read something about lizards changing colors.

"I-DE-A! Chameleon Dresses! Each color for a different occasion. No need of changing clothes! Dabio, let's find ourselves all the chameleons in Africa!" She said, laughing, being joined by Dabio.

* * *

"Ready, sis?" Chris asked, seeing Mina blindfolded by her pigtails.  
"Well, you said the animal you're going to show me changes color, has a curly tail and a long tongue." Mine remembered.

Suddenly, she felt something rise in his arm. "It's a reptile and … is climbing on my arm …" She took her pigtails off her face to see if it was what she thought.

"No way …"

"Ta-Da! A chameleon." Martin said.

"You knew how much I wanted to see a real one!" Mina said, excitedly. "I remember my sister telling me about them…that during the age of Gaia, there were many in the forest. How they change color like that?"

Chris used his Creaturepod to explain this to his sister.

"Chameleons camouflage themselves in a variety of different ways but most famously by changing the colour and pattern of their skin. Most chameleons can change colour and they do this by expanding or contracting cells in their skin that contain different pigments. They can blend into their surroundings by altering the colour of their skin to match the background. "

"This is called mimicry." Martin said.

"We learned about it with Spot-Swat once. And that day was the premiere of the Cheetah suit." He remembered.

"Cheetah cubs have black and white stripes on the back to mimic a Honey Badger. This confuses predators, because the Honey Badger is one of the toughest animals in Africa, and they think twice before attacking." Chris said, showing on his Creaturepod

"Yeah, I remember when I saw him and Blur for the first time. You haven't told me about that color pattern." Mina said. Then she saw the chameleon walking slowly on her big brother's arm.

"He is very calm."

"And I've seen better dancers." Martin said, as they watch the chameleon move, slowly.

"Although he moves slowly, he can extend his long tongue at an impressive speed." Chris said.

"His tongue can reach a little less than 1 meter and has a sticky tip so he can catch insects like flies and moths." Martin said as Chris showed some chameleons on the Creaturepod.

"An amazing karma." Aviva said, as she called the brothers.  
"Karma?" Mina asked.

"Karma is a word meaning the result of a person's actions as well as the actions themselves. It is a term about the cycle of cause and effect. According to the theory of Karma, what happens to a person, happens because they caused it with their actions. " Koki explained. "Literally, it would mean "action"."

"Hmmm…Karma Chameleon." Mina giggled. "That's how we gotta call him. _Karma, karma, karma, karma, Karma Chameleon…_" She chanted.

"*giggle* Then Karma Chameleon it is." Martin agreed.

"Chameleons are beautiful … except for the eyes." Mina said, looking at the chameleon. "Why he looks sick?"

"He's not sick, silly." Koki said. "They are covered with a large eyelid, that only shows the iris and pupil. Chameleons eyes can move independently in any direction. Although it seems weird it helps the reptile in time to catch their prey."

"Oh, if I had a vision like that, it would be really easy guarding the temple." Mina said. Then she tried to imitate the chameleons' eyes, staring with her own eyes to all directions. Chris and Martin burst inot laughter.

* * *

Donita was nearby, with her radar. "Hmm…bushes, bushes and more bushes. This thing must be defective." She complained, not finding any of the signs that her radar showed.

"What's that?" Dabio heard some voices.

"Well, well, well." Donita said. "The Kratt brothers. But who is with them?"

* * *

"Guys, I'll make some chameleon disks." Aviva said, running to her computer.

"Cool. Then I'll be able to roll my eyes." said Mina

"Wow, you're pretty excited." Chris said.

"Just like Clarissa." Martin remembered. He sighed. "I miss her."

"Who?" asked Mina

"Oh, yeah. We haven't told you about her." Aviva said. "Clarissa is the bros' little sister. I gave her one of my first Creature Power Suit prototypes. Even though I said that the boys's suits were prototypes actually I built many others before the official suits."

"Now i'm curious about her." Said Mina

"Don't worry, sis, perhaps one day you'll meet her." Martin said.

"Besides her, they also have two other sisters, Christine and Susan. But we never met them." Jimmy said.

"It's because they went to live with Dad when we were young." Chris explained. "Since then, we lost contact with them."

"Gee, how sad …"

Mina felt something climbing her head. It was Karma.

"Hey, Karma. Show me how you change color." Mina said, using her ability to speak with animals. Luckily, she had a good night of sleep.

Chris activated his medallion to understand what he was saying, being imitated by Martin.

"Like this." Karma said. changing to pink, Mina's favorite color, then to green and blue.

"What a bootlicker." Martin said, and everyone laughed.

Suddenly, he changed to green and climbed Chris's suit. "Unlike what some people say, although his natural camouflage have several purposes, the main function of the color change is to alert their neighbors that danger is near. Am i right, Karma?" Chris asked.

"Wait, if he changed color now, there must be danger nearby." Martin thought.

"What's this smell?" Mina sniffed. Her smell was super sensitive. It was perfume.

"Perfume. French Perfume" Chris sniffed.

"Only one person uses this kind of thing: Donita!" Martin said.

"Lady Crazy-Clothes."

"Oh yeah. You told me about her when I lost my hairclips. Wait, Chris, you said you dreamed about her kidnapping me." Mina said.

"Wait … Oh my gosh! It's happening like my dream." Chris pulled Martin close, panicking.

"Calm down, bro." Martin said, as Chris tried to calm down

"Get thet chameleon, Dabio!" Donita shouted on his back. He opened the bag to capture the reptile

"Run!" Martin yelled, and they all start running back to the Tortuga.

"Who's that big guy?" Mina asked, in Martin's back.

"Dabio, Donita's goofball sidekick." Chris said.

"Karma, are you okay?" Mina asked.

"I think so. Gosh, that was scary." Karma replied.

"Wow, this Donita is weird." Mina said, looking back. "And has a very bad taste to clothes." Chris tried to hide his laughter.

"You haven't saw what she did to me once!" said Martin, looking back

"Darn. We lost one!" Donita said. "You incompetent! I need all chameleons in the forest." Suddenly, she had an idea. "Hmm … if we can't catch it, we can lure him to us." She smiled.

* * *

******  
In the Tortuga, Mina couldn't believe what her brother just told her.

"Ewww! She made you wear THIS?" Mina asked, loking at the horrible outfit Donita mde Martin wear.

"_Si_. We kept this outfit because I thought i could make a better use of this fabric." Aviva said.

"Thankfully, Karma is here, safe and sound. Maybe he can help you with the chameleon suits, Aviva." Martin said, with Karma on his hands.

"Yeah…if he could show me how his color change ability works, I can program this into the Creature Power Suits." Aviva said, carrying Karma to her desk.

"Wow, that race messed up your pigtails. How many times you'll mess up your hair until the end of the week?" Koki commented, combing Mina's hair.

"Uh…can i tell you in the end of the week? Besides, I had to escape from Madam Crazy-Clothes's claws!" Mina said, removing her hairclips.

"That was a close one." Chris said. "Strange…it's happening just like my dreams…is it coincidence?" He thought.

"Maybe it's your Premonition Power." Luna said, entering the Tortuga, thorugh a portal.

"Luna!" The crew cheered.

"Mother Nature's portals sure work pretty well." Mina said. That was how Luna was able to find the Tortuga, no matter where it were.

"Totally. But as I said before, former Nature Guardians received special powers, besides understanding creatures and controlling the elements."  
Luna explained.

"Chris must have received Premonition Power. A very unique ability for the Earth Guardian."

"Now that's interesting." Chris said, approaching Luna.

"So that must be why Chris had this dream. His Premonition Power warned him that this would happen." Martin concluded.

"Such a pretty cool thing. I wonder if one day we'll be able to do something like this." Jimmy wondered.

"Maybe not the same thing, but you all must be alert to your new abilities. They can appear any day." Luna warned.

Suddenly, the "sprigs" on Martin's head started twitching. "What the…?" Martin asked himself.

Suddenly, they heard the alarm. "Intruder in the Tortuga!" Koki said.

"Dabio!" Aviva said, looking up.

Dabio fell from the shell's opening. The moment he landed, Martin's "sprigs" stopped twitching.

"Hmm … twitchy sprigs, things start falling…Cool. I'll call this… my "Kratt Sense"!"

Dabio stood up, and grabbed Mina. "Yikes! Help!" Then, he pushed the Kratt bros and left the Tortuga, heading to Donita's plane.

"He took Mina!" Chris said, furiously. "What Donita's planning to do with her?" Koki asked.

"Guys, the chameleon discs are ready!" Aviva said. "This time, we'll go with you!" She and Koki putted on their Creature Power Suits. "We want to have a taste of "creature adventuring"!" Koki said.

"I'll be in the Tortuga, i rather be your mannequin than Donita's." Jimmy said, with his controller on his hands.

"Good point, Jimmy. Probably she'll make our little sister her new mannequin!" Martin panicked.

"So let's save her with chameleon powers!" Chris said.

* * *

"I've been warned about you, lady." Mina said, paralyzed by Donita's mannequin pose beam. "What do you want with me? You like freezing people for fun?"

"You'll make such a perfect mannequin!" Donita said, looking at Mina. "So your name is Mina. Nickname for Wilhelmina. Too aristocratic for a pauper like you." She mocked. "But that's gonna change, when you'll show the world my new color-changing chameleon dresses."

"What?!" Mina shouted, angrily.

"That's right, Wilhelmina, with your help, I'll sell them all tonight, and then I'll be crowned Queen of Fashion!" Says Donita laughing

"More like Queen of Trash-ion!" Mina said. "I know my brothers and sisters will not let that happen!"

"What brothers and sisters?" Donita asked.

"Us!" Koki said, entering by the window with Aviva. "And us!" Chris and Martin said, entering by another window.

"I knew you would come!" Mina smiled.

"You're too late, children." Donita said, grabbing Mina. "She will be my new model, and these chameleons will be my new fasion trend!"

"I'll never be your model! Let me go!" Mina shouted, trying to escape Donita's arms.

"Chameleons should live free and in the wild!" Chris said.

"And Mina should live free and with the Wild Kratts!" Martin said.

"Dabio! Get them!" Donita ordered.

"Activate Creature Power Suits!" The team said, activating their chameleon powers.

"Hey, Dabio. Come and get me!" Martin mocked, calling Dabio's attention. Then, using his camouflage power, he leaned into the wall.

"Where'd he go?" Dabio wondered.

"Woo-hoo." Koki said, camouflaging her orange chameleon suit quickly.

"Hey, Donita." Aviva said, calling Madam Crazy-Clothes's attention.

While they were distracted, Chris freed Mina and helped her wearing and activating her Creature Power Suit.

"Succesive test! Time to use the tongue feature." Chris said, pressing a button on his suit. Mina pressed a button on her suit as well, and they stuck their chameleon tongues on Donita's high heels, making her fall.

"What just happened?" Donita asked herself. Aviva and Koki did the same to Dabio and made him fall upon Donita.

"Let's get the chameleons out of here!" Mina said.

"Let's go, Wild Kratts!" Martin said, opening the bag where the chameleons were.

They all escaped from the pink plane and ran on the Tortuga's direction. "Too far. We'll never be able to reach the…" Chris was saying, holding some chameleons, until a shadow covered them. The Tortuga!

"Want a ride?" Jimmy dropped some ropes to them.

"You rule, Jimmy!" Mina smiled.

* * *

"Dear Mother Nature…" Mina started speaking, as Luna wrote the letter. "Today, my big brothers took me to take a closer look on one of my favorite animals: chameleons. I learned about how their camouflage is essential to their survival. Oh, and also, my brothers discovered some of their new abilities as Nature Guardians."

The sprigs of Martin's hair suddenly started twitching again. He pulled Mina to the side, kepting her from being hit with a box.

"Oops. Sorry." Jimmy apologized.

"it's ok, Jimmy. This is for her after all" Aviva said.

"What is it?" Mina wondered. Opening the box, she saw a beautiful yellow and white dress.

"Me and Koki finally found a way of using all that fabric." Aviva said.

"Beautiful! Thanks, girls!" Mina said, holding the dress.

"It looks a lot better than it looked before." Martin said, laughing.

"Truth." Chris agreed.

"Well, as i was saying …" Mina continued. "It was quite an adventure. We'll keep an eye on new abilities and/or new disorders on the natural order of things. From Nature Guardians' Protector and dearest daughter, Wilhelmina Kratt."

She was about to stamp her symbol with one of her hairclips, when she saw that she had grabbed Karma.

"Surprise." Karma said.

Everyone laughed, as the chameleons observed the Tortuga from the outside.


End file.
